


Midnite Blue

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1982-07-01
Updated: 1982-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Kandy Fong slideshow filmed for Gene Roddenberry in 1986.  Probably made shortly after "The Search for Spock" in 1983.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnite Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a comedy.
> 
> I did not feel "young" at the end of Star Trek II.


End file.
